Zinnia's Secret
by Ravaging Desire
Summary: A female Magma grunt manages to follow Zinnia, the snitch and traitor to the Team Magma organization, to her secret base. Thinking that she could corner and easily nab her with her Pokemon, little did she knew that the Draconid has already known right from the start. Can the grunt's plan work? What will Zinnia do to her? Who will gain the upper hand? (Rated M for mature themes)


"There she is!" I prepped and hidden myself right behind a large tree, staring at my target standing a good hundred feet away from my current position. Despite under the starry night in Little Root Town was quiet and pitch-black, I could still have managed to see and tell apart through the actions of the silhouette. And after all, who can ever forget Zinnia, the scumbag whore that managed to sneak into our respectable and holy society, taking advantage of our trusts, stealing and funneling our resources right under our noses, into her own malicious desires.

I gripped my fists harder and tighter at the sudden thought of that despicable person's doings. However, I quickly dropped off my anger and instead, a smirk slowly crept onto my face. Hey! No need to be mad and fluster at this point of time. I should feel satisfied that I, a low and humble Team Magma Grunt, can deduce and figure out her nefarious plans just in time that even the Admins Courtney and Tabitha…, hell, even our lord Maxie has overlooked.

And here I am, stalking Zinnia all the way from our base to whatever god sake, rundown place that tourists were afraid to visit. Dressing in the same official Magma uniform as I and any other female grunts, that bitch was standing suspiciously close to the side windows of a small wooden house, no even smaller; more like a tool shed. She darted her head around in all directions, seemingly searching of any followers that could be hot on her trails. Ha! Luckily for me, I have managed to find a good hiding spot. She will never find me at all.

Zinnia must have confirmed that the coast was clear, as she immediately proceeded to lift up the lower windows. With a hand placing on the edge to support herself, she brusquely slide into the thin gap effortlessly like a agile cat. She was no ordinary grunt! I let myself hung my mouth agape in disbelief, but managed to snap back to reality before losing my target.

I scuffled a few more steps surreptitiously till I reached the foothold of the windows, lowering my head as I fanned myself and eased my thumping yet excited heart. Oh boy! I felt like I am starring in some kind of espionage movies...except it was that bitch who was that traitor that stole our top secret information. I could see faint light flickering in the shed house, followed by a sweet humming voice inside. Wait... Was she singing?

Slowly popping up my head and inching my eyes in curiosity, just in time to get a glimpse of Zinnia facing a wall with her back against me. She continued to hum the same alluring tone as she slowly lifted up the Magma hoodie off her head, and the next few seconds her whole top was off her body. I could feel the sultry heat rising in my cheeks, as I stared at her curvaceous back. In addition, I could see some sweat flowing through her skin, making her body glimmered from the light above.

Wait...That cant be true right? What the hell am I doing?! Am I ogling at her?! This is stupid! She snitched on our organization! I have a mission to do, now it's not the time to lustfully stare at some person's naked back...

I ducked down, shaking my head profusely as I tried to pep-talk myself to steer myself back into the right course. The thoughts of netting Zinnia and handing her over to Maxie... Oh... What shall I get for my reward... Promote to an executive admin? Lots of money? Rare Pokemon? I began to snicker softly as I thought of the more amazing and absurd things that could happen to me in a heartbeat. Opps! I covered my mouth the moment I sniggered, praying silently that Zinnia would not notice me creeping outside the shed. I slowly protruded my head again, now seeing her down to her set of grey tight panties.

With a few Pokeballs in my hand, a sly grin slowly plastered on my face. Hmm... Alright. As soon as she stripped her undies halfway, my Poocheyenas will pinned her down like an easy bug. No way for her to resist in that vulnerable state. Ha Ha Ha... Foolproof plan... No hiccups. Just execute it and I will get my rewards in no time...

Little I know how wrong I was, when I failed to witness Zinnia tilting her head in a slight degree towards the left, a small smirk on etching on her cunning face.


End file.
